


【银英|莱吉/伪罗吉】酒后乱性怎么破

by TeaOrCoffee1Or2



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaOrCoffee1Or2/pseuds/TeaOrCoffee1Or2
Summary: 警告：1：贵乱沙雕，伪罗吉真莱吉，下还有罗米。设定有毒切勿较真2：天雷滚滚！天雷滚滚！天雷滚滚！
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
罗严塔尔一早起来，神清气爽。  
除了床有点挤。

作为一个时常会带女士回家过夜的成年男性，罗严塔尔可以摸着良心说，他家大床的尺寸没问题，平躺两个成年人绰绰有余。

之所以会觉得挤，显然是现在正躺他身边男性的身高尺寸出了问题。虽然目前帝国的高级军官平均身高超过一米八，但达到一米九的也仅此一位。

一米九的红发大公侧躺着，身体蜷起，正无意识地皱着眉头。

昨晚发生了什么？  
罗严塔尔揉揉太阳穴，只觉得大脑一片空白。  
看来是喝断片了。

不过不记得也没关系，现在他们两人躺在同一张床上，身上一丝不挂，连底裤都被踹到了床下，自己的手还搭在对方腰间，空气里弥漫着一股熟悉的、微妙的气味。

这明显是已经发生过什么了。

罗严塔尔摸了摸自己的腰——腰不酸，腿不痛，私密处也没有任何不适的感觉。  
即使从未和男性发生过关系，但常识还是有的。既然他身上舒舒服服的，那么吉尔菲艾斯恐怕就没那么舒服了。

看来昨晚吉尔菲艾斯并没有对他做什么，而是他酒后乱性对吉尔菲艾斯做了什么  
罗严塔尔抹了把脸，悲哀地发现自己对这个结论一点都不意外。  
所以现在该怎么办？

这位大公性格温和与人为善，轻易不与人置气——但那也得看遇到的是什么事。这人多年来洁身自好，半点绯闻都没有，坊间传闻应该是个雏。别说男人，多半连女人都没抱过——现在突然被人酒后乱性，这种事一般正常男性都接受不了。

罗严塔尔考虑了一下帝国大公的智力值和武力值，危机意识油然而生。  
——现在穿衣服跑路还来得及吗？

他看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯，只见他翻了个身，捂着脑袋痛苦地呜咽两声，缓缓睁开暖蓝色的眼睛。

——看来是来不及了。  
——不要慌，再抢救一下！

罗严塔尔仔细观察吉尔菲艾斯的表情——只见他揉着太阳穴，眉头紧皱，两眼放空地看着天花板。过了好一会儿才察觉到身边有人，缓缓转头看过来，暖蓝色的眼睛水汪汪的，满脸写着“我是谁，我在哪里，我在干什么”。

——很好，看来断片的不止我一个。  
罗严塔尔心下稍安，他隐约有了个主意。

“罗严塔尔提督，您为什么在我床上？”吉尔菲艾斯一脸茫然。

“首先，这里是我家，这是我的床。”那些被抛弃后打滚撒泼求负责的帝国名花们都是怎么做的来着？——罗严塔尔平心静气进入状态，俊美的脸庞瞬间挂起寒霜：“其次，没想到您竟然对男人有兴趣，难怪多年来没和任何女性传出绯闻。”

吉尔菲艾斯一脸懵逼：“……啥？”

金眼妖瞳的提督眼中怒火熊熊：“我好心招待您留宿，您竟然对我做出这种事！”

“……不能吧？”红发大公看了看两人赤裸的身躯，深蓝的眼瞳逐渐染上不可置信的惊惶：“我不记得我做过任何事……”

“那你还记得啥？”罗严塔尔冷静反问。

吉尔菲艾斯捂着脸想了半天，老老实实摇头：“我什么都不记得了。可是……”

“可是什么？”罗严塔尔冷笑：“以您的格斗水准，若是酒后想做点什么，还能怪我没能成功反抗吗？”

“……”吉尔菲艾斯一想也对。  
毕竟他跟罗严塔尔打架就没怎么输过，喝醉了说不定还超常发挥。

“对不起。”酒后乱性这种事他还是头一次干，一时手足无措，下意识地先道歉：“十分抱歉，如果可以的话，我愿意补偿您。”

罗严塔尔挑了挑眉梢。  
啧，果然是个没经验的处男，三五句话就骗过去了。  
他玩心大起，凑了过去：“补偿？怎么，阁下想对我负责吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯下意识地往后缩了缩，思考了几秒，摇摇脑袋，眼神诚恳：“对不起，我做不到。婚姻的基础至少是彼此相爱。只是因为上了一次床就强行负责，对您并不公平。”

“……”  
罗严塔尔直勾勾地瞪他。

从来只有他拒绝对别人负责的份，这还是头一次有人上完床不肯对他负责。  
这就让人很不爽。

更何况，这人拒绝负责的理由竟如此冠冕堂皇，简直头顶圣光亮瞎世人。  
不是真圣人，就是伪君子。

“呵，无所谓。”罗严塔尔熟练地以退为进：“和我上过床的女人多了去了，多个男人也没差，你不必往心里去。”

红发大公暖蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。  
罗严塔尔心底幽幽一笑。  
——让我看看，圣人如你，到底会做到什么地步。

（2）

米达麦亚眉头一皱，觉得事情有些不对。

“罗严塔尔，我记得你上周说，这两天得去海尼森出差？”

“是啊。”

“所以为什么你现在还在费沙和我们打牌？”

“这个嘛……”罗严塔尔闲闲地丢出一张红桃K：“海尼森比较远，吉尔菲艾斯提督跟我换了个班。”

“……这也行？”

罗严塔尔耸肩。

米达麦亚皱着眉头：“你最近好像和他关系不错？”

“呵。”罗严塔尔冷笑。

（3）

奥贝斯坦眉头一皱，觉得事情有些不对。

上个月底他接到线报，说吉尔菲艾斯大公夜宿罗严塔尔宅邸。  
当时他没当回事。

毕竟这位大公一个月里有二十五天夜宿皇宫，剩下五天多半歇在办公室。偶尔跑同事家住一晚上放松一下，也不是什么大事。

但是这两周下来，事情明显变了味。

最近统帅本部递上来的公文虽然签着罗严塔尔的名字，但遣词用句滴水不漏，明显是红发大公的风格。

这两天收到的那份财务报表，又是熟悉的配方熟悉的味道。

快到年初了，抢预算的时候又到了。  
难道今年宰相府和统帅本部要联手了吗？

奥贝斯坦无机质的义眼中闪过缕缕红光。

预算抢输是小事，吉尔菲艾斯这种向来被皇帝偏袒的第二人本来就已经够麻烦的了，再与三长官之一联手，简直是帝国的祸根。

看来不出手是不行了。

（4）

“吉尔菲艾斯，我这里有瓶86年的红酒，不如今晚你来大本营，我们一起……”

皇帝看着红发好友脸色为难的表情，没再说下去。

“对不起啊莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯指着一箱厚厚的文件：“年底了，手上的事实在太多，报表还有三千多页没看呢……”

“……算了。”皇帝悻悻地扯了扯好友色泽鲜艳的红发：“下次吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯一脸歉疚。

走出宰相府，莱因哈特眉头一皱，觉得事情有些不对。  
最近两周吉尔菲艾斯忙得团团转，这已经是他第五次拒绝自己的邀约了。

他真的有那么忙吗？

他想起军务尚书一大早和他说的那些话。  
“……传闻吉尔菲艾斯大公最近与罗严塔尔元帅频频私会，交往甚密。”

罗严塔尔到底想干什么？  
吉尔菲艾斯又是什么意思？  
等等，他今晚是真的要加班吗？还是……？

抱着这样的疑问，皇帝纠结半天，命人注意宰相府的动静。  
于是当晚六点，他收到消息，有人亲眼看到罗严塔尔元帅的车进入宰相府。  
莱因哈特咔嚓一声捏断了手中的笔。

午夜十二点，罗严塔尔的地上车终于驶离宰相府。  
不远处的小巷里，皇帝摘下墨镜，脸色漆黑。

（5）

皇帝一进门，直奔顶楼办公室。  
吉尔菲艾斯手里拿着一叠文件，还在收尾，见莱因哈特推门进来，莫名有些心虚。

莱因哈特脸色阴沉，上来就问：“你最近为什么躲着我？难道是嫌我拦着你跟姐姐谈恋爱了吗？”

“啊？”吉尔菲艾斯有点懵：“您误会了，我和安妮罗洁小姐清清白白……”

“那你还和罗严塔尔出双入对！”皇帝痛心疾首：“我不让姐姐跟你谈恋爱，你也不能去搞基啊！”

吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己跟罗严塔尔也挺清白的，然而突然想起自己酒后乱性，这笔烂帐至今没算清……顿时噎了一下，一时不知该如何跟自家单纯的好友解释。

“吉尔菲艾斯你不能这样说直就直说弯就弯！你以前明明不是这种随便的男人！” 莱因哈特见他支支吾吾，顿时气成河豚：“一定是被罗严塔尔带坏了！”

吉尔菲艾斯眼神发飘：“我……不是……那个……”

皇帝斩钉截铁：“你一定要搞基的话，也轮不到他罗严塔尔！”

“啊？”这话题转进如风，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己跟不上皇帝的思路了。

莱因哈特上前一步，一把将他摁在墙上：“明明是我先来的！”

他扑上来，恶狠狠地啃着好友柔软的嘴唇。

吉尔菲艾斯目瞪口呆，耳朵根一点点红了起来。

（6）

当晚皇帝没回大本营，帝国宰相办公室的灯亮了一夜。

第二天吉尔菲艾斯从休息室那张大床上醒来，觉得自己浑身的骨头都被拆碎了重组一遍。

皇帝精神奕奕在洗澡，吉尔菲艾斯试图下床，腿一软差点没滚地上去。

他眯了眯眼睛。

罗严塔尔和他上完床那天，精力旺盛，活蹦乱跳。

论体格，他比罗严塔尔还略胜一筹。

都是第一次被人上，他罗严塔尔要么天赋异禀，要么……那天晚上根本无事发生。

莱因哈特洗完澡，裹着睡袍高高兴兴走出来，一眼看到自家红发好友坐在床头，手里夹着根点燃的烟。

“咦？吉尔菲艾斯你在做什么？”

“没什么。”吉尔菲艾斯语气幽幽：“只是突然需要冷静一下。”

烟雾渺渺，那双暖蓝色的眼瞳亮得惊人，寒光闪闪杀气腾腾。

莱因哈特觉得后背有点凉。


	2. Chapter 2

(1)  
军官俱乐部。

罗严塔尔惬意地品着小酒听着小曲，感觉这小日子过得舒服极了。  
无论哪个部门，到了年底都要忙成狗。  
然而今年就不一样了。

目前帝国军中大多数高级军官的军事水准和指挥能力都毋庸置疑，但公文水平……就是另一回事了。  
大多数军官对枯燥的公文都有些犯怵。

比如隔壁的毕典菲尔特就很机智地把文件报表全扔给副官处理，连签名都由部下代劳。  
有回副官休假半个月，毕典菲尔特不得不自力更生——据说他平均三页打个盹，五页犯个困，最后上交的成品还因为错漏太多被皇帝打回去重做——那天整个大本营都能听到皇帝愤怒的咆哮：“毕典菲尔特！你的数学是格斗老师教的吗？”

若说毕典菲尔特以一己之力拉低了帝国提督们的平均公文水平，那么吉尔菲艾斯则是单枪匹马将老毕在平均线上砸出来的坑又拽了回去。

这位红发大公早年副官出身，从底层做起，又有多年的执政经验，对整个国家机器的运作模式了如指掌——处理文件的速度至少是别人的三倍，抢起预算来更是思路敏捷条理清晰目标明确，下手格外快恨准。

难怪当年吉尔菲艾斯独立领兵后，皇帝的副官走马灯似得换了一拨又一拨，最后皇帝还放话说，新副官只要有吉尔菲艾斯万分之一能力就行。

想起那堆经过他整理后的几千页文件报表——分门别类，主次分明，批复句句切中要害。该让人看明白的部分变得格外浅显易懂重点突出，不该让人看明白的部分被成吨的术语包装地又专业又严谨，然而就是不说人话——罗严塔尔微妙地明白了这么多年来他们抢预算都是怎么输的。  
啧。

“您一个人？”  
正想的出神，耳边传来甜甜的女声。

罗严塔尔抬头一看，来人烈焰红唇，披着一头大波浪卷，黑色的连衣裙紧裹着她纤细的腰肢和36D酥胸。  
长夜漫漫，这艳遇来的真是时候。

罗严塔尔请她坐下，绅士地为她叫了杯酒。

灯光昏暗暧昧，美人明眸皓齿，美酒令人微醺。罗严塔尔套路纯熟，没几句话就把气氛撩拨地恰到好处。  
美丽的女士支着脑袋，深棕色的发丝打着卷，垂到雪白的胸脯。她主动邀约：“那么……提督阁下，您今晚有空吗？”

罗严塔尔正要回答，一只套着黑色皮质手套的手从背后搭上他肩头。  
他听到红发大公的声音从他身后传来：“抱歉女士，他没空。”

——什么鬼？  
罗严塔尔懵了。

对面的女士盯着新来的红发高个，眼中异彩连连：“您是……？”

“我是——这么说吧。”高挑的红发帅哥语气诚恳：“前不久我和这位先生发生了一些不可描述的意外，事后他要求我负责。”

——卧槽我刚刚听到了什么？  
女人目瞪口呆，长长的“哦——？”了一声，尾音硬生生拉高八度。

她当然知道刚刚与她调情的男人是帝国元帅罗严塔尔。  
早就听说此君性好渔色，今日一见，果然手段过人颇具风情，确实有浪的资本。

可是这个红毛就不一样了——这人本来就长了一张令人印象深刻的帅脸，有一头标志性的红发，半身像还被印在新版帝国马克上——他一进门自己就认出来了，这不是吉尔菲艾斯大公吗？

比起花名在外的罗严塔尔，这位大公的风评和他的脸一样诚实可信。  
她睁大了眼睛，以全新的眼光重新审视对面的罗严塔尔。

——衣物都是当季新款，细节精致，连袖扣都是限量版的。裤子紧身，外套还掐腰……

卷发女士暗自扼腕。

——一个男人打扮得这么时髦又骚包，十有八九就不是直男。  
——难怪睡了那么多帝国名花，却至今单身，连个正经女票都没有。  
——不是名花们魅力不够，而是性别不对啊！

罗严塔尔的声音听上去像是从牙缝里挤出来的：“您不是已经当场拒绝了嘛？”

“是我不解风情，请您见谅。”吉尔菲艾斯低头一笑：“我后来仔细想了想——吃完就跑确实太过分了。既然让您吃了那么大的亏，您要我负责也是理所当然的……”

——吃完就跑？吃亏？  
——这个罗严塔尔情话信手捏来，套路玩的那么溜，没想到上了床竟然是个0？啧啧，果然人不可貌相。  
——话说回来，这边上完床要人负责，扭头就跑来酒吧泡妞？  
——不愧是罗严塔尔，当0也是个渣0

卷发女士捧起了瓜。  
虽然到手的艳遇飞了，但是能亲眼见证帝国名花终结者的现场翻车，另一位当事人竟然还是帝国大公——简直双倍快乐！

罗严塔尔的表情仿佛白日见鬼：“……我现在改主意了。”

“那不行。”吉尔菲艾斯斩钉截铁：“据说不以结婚为目的的上床都是耍流氓……”

结婚两字如一道天雷直劈罗严塔尔脑门，吓得他整个人都不好了，脱口而出：“不不不您不用介意其实您没……”

——等等。  
——活着不好吗？

罗严塔尔想起那天晚上两人身上的痕迹，和这两周自己的所作所为，赶紧把后面半句咽了回去。

“怎么？”吉尔菲艾斯还在笑吟吟等他说完：“有什么细节是我需要知道的吗？”  
“没什么。”罗严塔尔艰难地挤出一个假笑。

吉尔菲艾斯静静地盯着他，脸上的笑容扩大了三分，白森森的牙齿寒光一闪：“那就好。”

他转头与正忙着吃瓜的帝国名花握了下手：“抱歉女士。将您牵扯进来实在不好意思，不过我认为您有权力知道真相。”

卷发女赶紧点头表示理解，并决定今晚回家不洗手。

毕竟睡过罗严塔尔的帝国名花满坑满谷，但与大公有过肢体接触的帝国名花一只手都数的过来。

“当然，如果您依然愿意与他继续发展，那也是您的自由。”吉尔菲艾斯的语气温和又认真：“我们可以公平竞争。”

卷发女眼睛发亮，内心在咆哮。  
——四舍五入咱就是和帝国大公抢过男人还牵过小手的女人了！  
——真特么有排面！

“不不不，祝你们百年好合。”她嫣然一笑，抛了个飞吻：“能和您合个影吗？”

（2）  
“肯拉特，今天是艾密尔生日，你早点下班吧。”

金毛小侍从眼睛一亮：“好的殿下，谢谢殿下。”

“哦，对了。”红发大公善意地提醒道：“你给我的那本《成功追求心上人的一百零一招》有些浮夸——‘对其他追求者宣誓主权’很可能会起反作用，生日送蛋糕和红酒就可以了，999朵玫瑰对男性来说实在太过分了……”

“诶？殿下您都试过了吗？”

“唔，”吉尔菲艾斯翻开笔记本：“才试了三分之二……”

肯拉特凑过去一看，只见满满两页的追求招数已经被划掉了大半。  
他暗自咋舌，殿下果然是个狼人。

“这么浪漫的嘛？”肯拉特眼巴巴地看着顶头上司：“这么多套路总有那么一两个奏效的吧？殿下您教教我呗？您这么有诚意，罗严塔尔提督他应该挺高兴的吧？”

“是哟，他高兴地都快哭出来了。”  
事实上吉尔菲艾斯现在觉得这本书可以改名叫整人一百零一招。

据说作者自己至今还是单身狗。  
合理怀疑这书是他写来报复社会的。

“我现在觉得吧，尽信书不如无书。”吉尔菲艾斯合上笔记本丢进抽屉：“肯拉特，你今天给艾密尔准备了什么？”

“我在情人港蓝调餐厅订了两个座。这家餐厅的熟成牛排很有名，艾密尔念叨好几次了，我也是提前一个月才订到的位置。”金发小侍从眼睛亮晶晶的：“礼物我挑了好久。艾密尔的腕表都戴了好多年，我再买一个送他。他肤色偏白，戴银色的一定好看——诶，殿下您笑什么？”

“没什么。”红发大公笑眯眯地看着他：“你看，你喜欢艾密尔，愿意去琢磨他喜欢什么、需要什么——有这份心意，还需要套路做什么？”

“诶，也是。”小侍从脸红红地挠挠脑袋：“可是殿下，您对罗严塔尔元帅……？”

“嘘。”吉尔菲艾斯竖起食指抵着嘴唇，做了个噤声的手势。肯拉特眨巴眨巴眼睛，似懂非懂。

“成年人的世界很复杂的，别想太多。”吉尔菲艾斯逗他一句，捏捏他鼓鼓的脸颊：“去吧，今晚玩的开心点。”

（3）  
“嗨，帅哥，我可以坐这——”  
罗严塔尔抬头，露出一双标志性的金眼妖瞳。  
美女脸色一僵：“对不起打扰了”  
她扭头就走。

罗严塔尔面不改色地捏碎了一只酒杯。  
这日子没法过了！

造谣一张嘴，辟谣跑断腿。  
从帝国名花终结者到帝国渣受只需要一周。

一周前流传最广的说法是“罗严塔尔将大公认成米达麦亚元帅，趁着酒劲试图强上，结果艹人不成反被艹”。

罗严塔尔对此嗤之以鼻。

虽然他不记得当晚到底发生了什么，但一个一米七，一个一米九，他是喝醉了又不是瞎了，造谣的人能不能动动脑？

然而事实证明，对于大多数人而言，逻辑什么的根本不重要，越戏剧化的版本越喜闻乐见。

于是一周后，罗严塔尔在军官俱乐部听到有人绘声绘色地讲了个“元帅酒后将大公认成皇帝，趁着酒劲试图强上，被愤怒的大公摁床上干了个爽”的故事。

他心如止水，只想举报。

虽然风流成性也不算什么好名声，但毕竟男人不坏女人不爱。一边骂他渣，一边与他在床上浪的飞起的帝国名花多了去了。

但现在——女人们对他退避三舍，看他的眼神仿佛在看想骗婚的基佬。

不过也不是没有例外。  
“您是罗严塔尔提督？”一个红发美人捧着酒杯款款走来，在他身边坐下，笑容暧昧。

虽然最近罗严塔尔看到红发有些犯怵，但是这姑娘颜值实在不错，媚眼如丝热情如火，撩汉的手法与罗严塔尔不相上下。  
一小时后，他们相拥去开房。

罗严塔尔洗完澡，裹着浴袍出来，只见红发妹子正衣衫半解地躺在床上等他。

他捧着她的脸给了个法式深吻，唇齿交缠间，罗严塔尔突然觉得，好像哪里不对。

——到底哪里不对呢？  
裤子脱到一半的时候，罗严塔尔终于想起来了。  
这姑娘虽然有着一头色泽鲜艳如血的长发，发根却隐隐发黑。

“你的头发是染的?”  
“是啊。”女人撩了撩头发：“我特地为你染的，好看吗？”

“……好看。”罗严塔尔有种不太好的预感，他含蓄地说道：“不过亲爱的，你原来的发色就很美。”

“谢谢。”女人将一缕红发在指尖绕了几圈：“吉尔菲艾斯大公的发色太特殊了，听说海尼森倒是有几家理发店可以染出同款宝石红，费沙这边染出来的效果总是差了点意思。”

“……你很喜欢他那种发色？”  
“我听说你喜欢呀？”女人含情脉脉地看着他：“你为了得到他，连仙人跳的手法都用上了——”

“等等，什么仙人跳？”  
“先灌醉了弄上床，等他醒了逼他负责。”她嫣然一笑：“这么经典的手段我们都懂。”

“……”罗严塔尔无话可说，感觉大脑在颤抖。

女人冲他眨了眨眼睛：“大公长得确实挺帅的，现在还这么有诚意地在追你，哪天你约他出来，我们三个一起？”

罗严塔尔赶紧把裤子穿了回去。  
“不了，谢谢，再见。”

（4）  
例会结束后，奥贝斯坦单独留下。

“陛下，我听说大公殿下已经给统帅本部总长送了一个月的花。”他板着脸进谏：“臣认为此事不妥，有损皇室颜面。”

皇帝心有戚戚焉地点了点头，又摇了摇头。

——朕也觉得不妥啊。  
——可是吉尔菲艾斯说，给他一个月的时间，让他先解决一桩私人恩怨。一个月之内不管他做了什么都不要当真。  
——而且一个月后他就答应朕的求婚。

“凡事都有两面性……”皇帝表情复杂地看了他一眼，慢吞吞地说：“你不觉得最近关于罗严塔尔提督玩弄女性始乱终弃的投诉少了很多吗？”

“……”  
军务尚书不得不承认，在这方面，大公一个人的成果抵得上费沙扫黄打非大队大半年的业绩。

他干巴巴地反驳：“同盟那边已经议论纷纷了。”

莱因哈特摸了摸下巴：“让他们议论去吧，这倒也不全是坏事。你看看这个帖子。”

他按了一下个人终端，投影里出现了一个同盟知名论坛上的帖子。

标题是这样的：  
《下周要和老公去奥丁出差，我们当街秀恩爱会被警察抓起来吗？PS：楼主是男的》。

下面点赞最多的一条评论明显来自帝国网民：  
“抓个头！我们大公还当街给罗严塔尔元帅送花呢！现在帝国高层以身作则支持LGBT，有本事你们让你们特首也出来搞个基呗？光说不练假把式！”

“……”奥贝斯坦沉默三秒，决定放大招。

“陛下，这是同盟最近收视率前三的电视剧——全是在编排我们帝国，内容荒谬不堪入目——大公殿下的做法简直在助长这股歪风邪气。”

“咦？”莱因哈特有些好奇：“卿居然还有这爱好？”  
作为皇帝，他一天至少工作十二个小时，平时也没什么娱乐，上一次看电视剧还得追溯到十五年前。  
没想到军务尚书居然还有空追同盟电视剧。  
是撸狗太无聊了，还是军务省太闲了？

“陛下，这不是重点。”军务尚书木着脸：“您看看就知道了。”

皇帝将信将疑地眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
事实证明，奥贝斯坦是对的。

追了三部剧的皇帝开始怀疑人生。   
第一部，吉尔菲艾斯大公帝国总攻，日遍罗严塔尔米达麦亚奥贝斯坦。  
皇帝一脸懵逼：“编剧你把朕放哪儿去了？？？”

第二部，罗严塔尔元帅帝国总攻，在皇帝、米达麦亚、吉尔菲艾斯之间反复横跳。  
皇帝掀桌：“呸！编剧你有本事让他去日了奥贝斯坦啊？！” 

第三部才刚拍了一季，皇帝走种马路线，凭一己之力将罗严塔尔米达麦亚奥贝斯坦统统收入后宫。  
“终于有个编剧透过现象看清朕攻的本质，这算好事，但是……”皇帝非常纠结：“朕都开后宫了，竟然不收吉尔菲艾斯？编剧他是不是脑壳有坑？！”

皇帝气鼓鼓地右上点叉。  
第二季还未开拍，皇帝捧着脸严肃考虑要不要砸钱改剧本给吉尔菲艾斯加戏。  
这时个人终端屏幕一亮，奥贝斯坦那边又发来一条短信：“陛下，刚刚大公殿下召见了费沙最有名的珠宝设计师，据说他订购了一对戒指。”

莱因哈特愣了三秒，拍案而起。

（5）  
“砰！”  
莱因哈特摔上办公室大门，气势汹汹地扑到办公桌前，双手撑在桌面上，居高临下地瞪着红发友人：“吉尔菲艾斯！你说过只要一个月的！”

吉尔菲艾斯抬头一看，皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛正在喷火。  
他安抚地拍了拍好友的手背：“是的，一个月快到了，我的陛下。”

“你知道就好。”莱因哈特委屈巴巴：“为什么要送他戒指！”  
吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸口袋，感觉手心在发热：“事实上，这枚戒指并不是为罗严塔尔提督准备的。”

“咦？”

红发男人温柔地笑了起来：“一百零一条追人攻略里有一百条都是骗人的，执行起来一条比一条吓人——不过最后一条看上去没什么毛病，我想试一试。”

他打开一只小小的首饰盒，一对设计精巧的白金男式对戒正嵌在黑色天鹅绒底座，自然光下，两排碎钻闪着耀眼的火彩。

莱因哈特睁大了眼睛，大脑当机。  
吉尔菲艾斯牵起他白皙的右手，将其中较小的那枚戒指套入他细长的无名指。

“莱因哈特大人，我们结婚吧？”

（6）  
“女人真是善变的生物。”罗严塔尔冷笑：“和我睡过的女人那么多，为什么她们还能听信谣言，坚信我是基佬？”

“咦，你不是吗？”米达麦亚诚恳地看着他：“那么你到底有没有和吉尔菲艾斯提督上过床？虽然大公殿下并不是乱说话的人，但只要你说没有，我就相信你。”

“……”

见好友语塞，米达麦亚挠挠脑袋，开始推理：“你看，当时你们两个都喝醉了对吧?”

罗严塔尔点头。

米达麦亚试图强行解释：“你可能只是醉酒后摔了一觉，不小心坐在一个酒瓶上了？……”

“……”罗严塔尔深呼吸。

“那些女人不相信你，那是她们自己眼光有问题，你不要自暴自弃。”米达麦亚劝道：“你玩了那么多年，就不想找个老实顾家的伴侣安定下来吗？”

"……"罗严塔尔果断转移话题:"听说我们的皇帝昨天向大公求婚，还成功了？"

"不知道，侍卫们都被赶开了。"米大麦亚耸肩:"不过现在他们确实戴着一模一样的对戒。"

罗严塔尔直勾勾地盯着好友蜂蜜色的发顶。

他此生第一次睁开眼睛，看到的便是亲生母亲拿着剪刀要挖出他右眼的景象。从这一刻起，他无法信任任何女性，更不可能与她们维持一段长期稳定的亲密关系。

然而过去的五个世纪以来，高登巴姆王朝一直给臣民们灌输"男人只能爱上女人"的观念。这种先天洗脑的成果就像无形的铁环套在罗严塔尔的脚腕上。

他深信，女人是一种自私善变又不可理喻的生物。  
他恨她们，却又觉得和女性上床是一件理所当然的事。

所以当他知道皇帝竟然决定与一个男性结婚的时候，罗严塔尔所感受到的冲击，不可谓不大

过去他一直无法超越的心理障碍，却由一个小他九岁、乘着黄金的羽翼飞得又高又远的年轻人给超越了。

“……”罗严塔尔盯着酒杯，透明的杯壁倒映出他的脸，右边的眼睛是黑色的，而左边是蓝色的。他喃喃道：“真是不可救药哪！连我自己……”（注1）

米达麦亚关切地看着他。  
罗严塔尔的眼神越发深沉。

他至今想不起那天晚上发生了什么，也并不确定男性之间的性行为能否给他带来生理上的快感。

直觉告诉他，吉尔菲艾斯的"追求"不太对劲，这位大公向来高情商，没道理谈个恋爱能谈得这么吓人。  
然而这事毕竟是自己先动手甩的锅，吉尔菲艾斯一句假话都没说，深究下去的话，心虚的还是自己。

当初吉尔菲艾斯“追求”自己的时候，就有不少人劝他回头是岸，毕竟谁年轻时没爱过几个人渣。  
现在他答应了皇帝的求婚，吃瓜群众更是拍手称快，纷纷恭喜竹马打败天降。

然而基佬的帽子已经死死地扣在自己头上，甩都甩不掉。  
既然如此，弄假成真也没什么不好。

罗严塔尔笑容微妙：“事实上，那天晚上吉尔菲艾斯并没有上我，被上的应该是他。”

米达麦亚睁大了眼睛：“可是，大公他说……”

“哦，我骗他的。可能他现在已经猜出来了。” 

“你这事干的有点过分吧？”米达麦亚几乎不知道该说什么：“虽然殿下一向宽容大度，不怎么记仇……”

“是哦，他有仇当场就报了。”罗严塔尔语气幽幽：“米达麦亚，如果当初和我上床的人是你，你一定不会报复我的，对吧？”

“我会将红酒从你脑袋上浇下去。”米达麦亚瞪他：“罗严塔尔，如果陛下得知实情……”

罗严塔尔无所谓地挑挑眉毛：“他可能会将我流放边疆。”

“陛下并不是公报私仇的人。”米达麦亚恳切地劝道：“若他真要治你的罪，我愿与你一同分担。”

罗严塔尔看着好友诚挚的脸，微微勾起了嘴角。  
他举起酒杯，将剩余的红酒浇在自己头上。

米达麦亚目瞪口呆，罗严塔尔捧起他的脸庞，一脸认真说道：“亲爱的朋友，我们上床吧？”

==================  
注1：  
这几段改自银英本传第九卷第五章 O(∩_∩)O


End file.
